Coffeeinator
by hermoine snape
Summary: PHineas, Ferb and Isabella follow Perry to find out where he goes. They find Perry and Doffensmirk's with his Coffeeinator.


AN: I own nothing.

This is my very first Phineas and Ferb fan fiction. It will be a one shot.

* * *

The Coffeeinator

* * *

Phineas and Ferb sat in the back yard under the large oak tree gazing up at the shifting clouds. They had just gotten out of school for the summer and 104 days until the next school year.

Phineas sat up and said, "I know what we're going to do today."

Isabella walked into the yard with her cute pink bow and said, "Hi Phineas whatch'a doooin'?"

"Oh I hi Isabella we're going to be making a machine to follow Perry we've been wondering where he runs off to everyday." Phineas told her.

"Can I help?" she asked dreamy voice.

"You can go get the cork screw from the kitchen." said Phineas.

Candace stuck her head out of her bedroom window with a pink towel wrapped around her head and a green mud mask on her face. "If you disturb me while I'm getting ready for my date with Jeremy with your strange machines you'll have something worse then a busting." she yelled and slammed the window.

Isabella returned with the cork screw and handed it to Phineas. They worked quickly and hard before Perry went missing. They wanted to catch were Perry went everyday.

Phineas looked around and said, "Hey where's Perry."

"Let's go." said Isabella, and they jumped into the invisible platypus tracker.

Perry slipped on his black hat and stepped on the sidewalk stones and vanished into the ground and to secret headquarters. Perry landed into a relaxing red chair in front of a large screen and Major Monogram appeared.

"Agent P we've heard that Doffenshmirtz is up to something. I don't know what it is but we know it isn't good. Good luck Agent P."

Perry left headquarters through the door, and Major Monogram vanished from the screen.

Ferb looked at the Perry locater pointed at the blinking dot.

"Right let's go." said Phineas

They followed Perry who was flying with a jetpack to Doffenshmirtz Inc. and he landed on the balcony. Phineas landed the invisible plane and got out to follow Perry.

Perry kicked opened the door to Doofenshmirtz's and walked into the room. The trio followed Perry. Perry quickly soon found himself hanging upside down tied by a rope.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus you've fallen into my trap." said Doofenshmirtz. "Let me show you my latest invention," and he pulled off the white sheet. "The Coffeeantor!"

Ferb looked at Phineas and they looked back at their pet platypus watching the strange scene.

"It will take away the coffee in the entire Tri-state area! Good plan." said the evil scientist. He walked over to the large machine. "You see the only thing I have to do is push this little red button."

Perry pulled out a card and cut the rope and landed onto the floor. Doffenshmirtz turned around surprised yet again that his foe.

"Perry the platypus how did you escape?" asked Doffinshmirtz.

Phineas snickered at the so called villain. "He's so scary." Isabella giggled.

Doffenshmirtz tripped Perry with his foot before he reached the button. They ran around the room tripping each other wreaking the room. Doofinshmirtz ran over to the Coffeeintor and pushed the red button and coffee poured onto him.

"Ouch hot!" He yelled hopping around.

Perry flipped in the air and hit the button with his webbed foot. He hit several buttons causing the machine to replace the missing coffee and causing it to explode.

"Curse you Perry the platypus." cried Doffenshmirtz as Perry flew from the building.

The trio ran back to the plane laughing and they followed animal back home.

Perry vanished back to headquarters just as the platypus tracker landed in the back yard.

"Good work Agent P." said Major Monogram and Perry reappeared in the yard.

"Oh there you are Perry." said Phineas.

Candace looked out the window and saw the machine. She had returned from her date with Jeremy. "Oh you're so busted," and she ran to get her mom.

"Mom, you've got to come and see this. The boys have built some type of traveling thing." said Candace dragging her mother from the kitchen.

Freb pulled out a remote and pushed the red button and it shank into the size of a toy.

"Now Candace what am I looking at?" she asked her daughter.

"But-but it was right here." said Candace.

"Get some rest dear." she told Candace and walked back into the house.

Candace growled at the boys.

"So you're a secret agent Perry." said Isabella.

Perry growled at the girl. She blinked her long black eyelashes at Phineas. She bid him and Freb goodbye. They had found out where Perry would vanish off to. He was secret agent.

* * *

Hit the button and leave me a great review. I hope you enjoyed my first cartoon fan fiction!


End file.
